Amor, Amour, Amore
by Hikanzakura
Summary: "Hari ini hari apa, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura bertanya. "Hn. Sabtu?" aduh, dasar. Uchiha Sasuke tidak mungkin sebegini pelupanya, 'kan? — AR; Fluff, SasuSaku.


Konoha, 20 Februari.

Ah, hari lain yang menjenuhkan. Sudah seharian ini Uchiha Sasuke terjebak dalam situasi menjenuhkan yang selalu terjadi berulang-ulang selama tiga tahun dari hidup berharganya. Tidak pernah (dan tampaknya tidak akan pernah) berakhir siksaan terhadap bokong yang menempel pada kursi empuk selama berjam-jam sementara otak aliennya dipaksa bekerja mengenai banyak, banyak sekali hal yang kesemuanya bahkan tidak cukup penting untuk ia pikirkan. Tadi pagi, pagi-pagi sekali, sampai burung-burung pun rasanya enggan untuk berkicau, ketika seteguk kopi baru saja melewati kerongkongannya, Karin Uzumaki selaku rekan kerja, tanpa pernah berniat ia panggil, datang memanggil. Rapat sudah dimulai, katanya. Ketika ia berencana menumpahkan isi kopi dan meremas cangkir kertasnya saat itu juga alih-alih mendapatkan tegukan keduanya— ketika pada akhirnya yang ia realitakan adalah mendengus keras-keras— sungguh, itu bukanlah jawaban atas apa yang baru saja terjadi. Karena faktanya, sampai detik ini,

—ia masih terjebak rapat sialan.

"Jadi, sudah seharusnya kita mendemonstrasikan hal tersebut. Hyuuga Group sudah selangkah di depan! Apalagi yang kita tunggu?"

Meja pun digebrak.

"Tidak! Bagaimana bisa Anda berpikir sampai situ jika faktanya Nara Group saja belum menyetujui betul tawaran kita?"

Seseorang lagi menyebut. Menyela ribut.

"Sudah pasti mereka akan menyetujui penawaran kita, karena kesepakatannya mereka akan mendapat seperempat keuntungan dari proyek ini. Tak perlulah khawatir!"

"Tapi—"

_**BRAK.**_

"Saya permisi sebentar."

Suasana hening seketika, menyisakan ketegangan yang menguar perlahan bersama keluarnya Uchiha Sasuke dari ruang rapat tersebut. Sebagian besar orang terpaku, sebagian (yang didominasi wanita) sibuk berbisik, sebagian lagi bahkan tak perlu repot-repot mendongakkan kepala karena sudah mengerti situasi. Tanpa berniat menghiraukan, Uchiha Sasuke menutup pintu lalu melangkah agak tergesa-gesa menuju lift. Apa pun akan ia lakukan untuk dapat menjauh dari ruangan laknat itu. Hari ini hari Sabtu, dan cukup sudah kesabaran serta kewarasannya diuji. Selama seminggu, Sabtu ini adalah rapat keempatnya. Rapat bersama orang-orang merepotkan yang sampai pertemuan keempat pun belum menghasilkan keputusan yang jelas. Nara Group beginilah, Hyuuga Group melenceng begitulah, semuanya jadi bahan berdebat. Sasuke tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa masalah selesai jika tak ada yang berhenti mengalah dan terus saja melontarkan pendapat skeptis? Jadilah dia memutuskan meninggalkan sendirian Itachi yang juga sudah muak tapi tetap sok_ stay cool_ di ruangan.

**Amor, Amour, Amore** © alpendays

**Naruto Shippuden** © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warnings**: Alternate Universe, OOC, plotless

typos, and flat, maybe?

So, if you don't like

**don't read**.

_Drrt.. drtt.._

**From: Baka Aniki**

**Sialan kau Sasuke.**

Sasuke menyeringai. Rasain. Sok keren sih.

"Lho, Sasuke?" Karin dari ujung menyahut, "kok sudah keluar? Bagaimana rapatnya?"

Sasuke menghela napas berat. Baru saja keluar, sudah ditanya-tanya lagi.

"Hn. Statis."

Dilihatnya wanita Uzumaki itu mengernyit heran, kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. Oke, bagus sekali. Jadi, bagian mana dari kalimat singkatnya yang berpotensi mengundang tawa? Hn? Statis? Ah, statis. Benar. Karin saja menertawakan rapat tidak jelas itu. Sayang sekali Sasuke tidak cukup murah hati untuk ikut larut bersamanya. Lelaki itu lantas masuk ke ruangannya, mengambil kunci dan kembali keluar.

"Sasuke,"

Ia menoleh. Agak kaget juga sebenarnya, mendapati wanita itu tengah menyender pada tembok di samping pintu dengan kedua tangan terlipat.

"Bukan rapatnya. Tapi mukamu. Kusut sekali, tuh. Hahahahahaha."

Sasuke mendengus.

"Jangan seram-seram begitu, ah, gak enak dipandang. Kau mau langsung cabut ke rumah Sakura, _anyway_? Salam, ya."

Jika belum ada yang menyatakan bahwa Karin Uzumaki pandai menilai suasana, biarkan Sasuke mengonfirmasikannya. Wanita itu antara menyeramkan dan penebak andal, kalau kau ingin tahu. Seringkali didapatinya ia berpendapat tanpa bertanya, dan tidak ada yang protes karena spekulasinya selalu benar. Tidak jarang juga ia datang ke ruangan menawarkan secangkir kopi tanpa gula untuknya, kopi dengan dua paket krimer untuk Suigetsu, dan jus markisa untuk Juugo. Sasuke pun selalu berpikir untuk menjadikannya asisten. Sekretaris, mungkin? Ah, tapi bisa-bisa dia dilempar ke jurang oleh Sakura dan Suigetsu.

"Hn. Aku duluan."

_Not knowing these kinds of feelings would have been great_  
_Although we will now never meet again_  
_I want to, I want to see you_

Haruno Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya dalam, berusaha menemukan titik masalah dalam sebuah tebal diktat yang menjadi pusat kejenuhannya seharian ini. Apartemennya sepi selama berhari-hari dan akan menjadi seminggu mengingat besok adalah akhir pekan. Bekas makanannya tersebar di mana-mana— setumpuk ramen instan, bercangkir-cangkir kopi, bungkus-bungkus keripik, dan piring-piring dalam cucian. Mengeluh keras, gadis itu mengantukkan kepalanya ke meja pasrah, lelah dengan kehidupan perkuliahannya yang tampaknya tanpa ujung. Dulu sekali, tekadnya untuk menjadi mahasiswi kedokteran sangatlah menggebu-gebu sampai tak terbendung rasanya, dan tidak pernah ia menghiraukan rintangan apa pun yang menghambat impiannya untuk menjadi dokter hebat. Sekarang pun harusnya tetap begitu; maka dari itu ia kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan beranjak ke dapur dengan membawa semua sisa makanan. _Lupakan, Sakura, lupakan. Jangan diporsi, jangan diporsi..._

Begitulah yang terngiang-ngiang dalam kepalanya sementara tangannya sibuk menyapukan kotoran dari piring tanpa mendengar bunyi bel yang ditekan berulang-ulang.

"Profil kondisi sterilitas dan uji kepekaan antibiotik..." gadis itu terus saja bergumam, begitu larut hingga akhirnya ia menyadari bunyi bel yang terdengar sangat tidak sabaran.

"Siapa, sih?" gerutunya seraya melangkah menuju ruang tamu, "iya, sabar, sabar."

Sakura melihat ponselnya tergeletak di atas nakas dan mengambilnya, kembali mengernyit ketika tak ada satu notifikasi pun dari seseorang yang ia tunggu-tunggu muncul di sana. Masa Sasuke masih rapat, sih? Hari gini?

"Sela— eh?"

Yang didapatinya kemudian adalah sesosok tegap seseorang yang ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali temui. Jasnya sudah tanggal, kemeja bergarisnya tak lagi lengkap tanpa dasi dan lengannya digulung asal. Yang ia rasakan adalah sebuncah perasaan tak asing yang selalu menjadi sebab detak jantungnya meningkat drastis secara pasti. Yang ia ingin lakukan adalah menahan sebisa mungkin luapan perasaan tak terbendung tatkala lelaki itu tanpa peringatan menariknya ke dalam rengkuhannya, menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lekukan lehernya— mendekapnya begitu erat.

Haruno Sakura tidak pernah merasa senyaman ini.

"_Okaeri_. Ayo masuk, Sasuke-kun."

Ia tidak menyembunyikan senyumannya, tidak, sekecil apa pun. Tidak pula ketika Sasuke menatapnya agak lama, menyiratkan adanya tanda tanya. Sakura hanya melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, meninggalkan Sasuke yang lebih memilih mengempaskan dirinya di atas sofa. Sepeninggal Sakura, Sasuke mulai membaringkan tubuhnya dan menutup mata. Enggan sekali ia melihat ke arah tumpukan pekerjaan Sakura. Rumit sekali, sudah cukup seharian ini ia dibuat pusing, terima kasih banyak.

"Kau sudah makan, Sasuke-kun?"

Suara Sakura mendekat, tapi tak lantas membuatnya membuka mata. Sasuke hanya menggumamkan sesuatu yang diartikan Sakura sebagai 'belum'. Jadilah gadis itu menggeleng tak heran lalu kembali ke dapur dan berharap dapat menemukan sesuatu untuk dimakan. Ah, iya. Masih ada spageti dan tomat.

"Bangun, eh, Sasuke-kun. Makan dulu. Aku gak mau tanggung jawab kalo kamu besok ngeluh-ngeluh sakit dan ganggu istirahat aku, ya."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Hn. Aku hanya butuh ini."

Sakura baru saja akan bertanya apa yang Sasuke butuhkan, sedetik sebelum lelaki itu kembali meraih tangannya dan membawanya dalam dekapan. Hanya sedetik dan rasanya Sakura tak lagi butuh oksigen, asal ada Sasuke di sini. Cukup eksistensi kecil akannya dan segala hal buruk dalam harinya lantas hilang ditelan semesta. Sakura tidak pernah meminta lebih, kecuali betapa bersyukurnya ia bertemu Uchiha Sasuke, lebih-lebih diberikan kesempatan menjadi sedekat ini dengannya.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura panggilnya tiba-tiba. "Kauingat hari ini hari apa?"

Yang ditanya diam beberapa saat, cukup lama untuk Sakura memutar matanya bosan. Ah, lagi-lagi. Uchiha Sasuke tidak mungkin segini pelupanya, 'kan?

"Hn. Sabtu."

Sakura mencubit pipi Sasuke gemas.

"Ih, iyaa tahu. Tapi hari apaa?"

Terus, Sakura. Jangan pantang menyerah.

"Hn... Sabtu?"

Sakura tertawa setelahnya. Sudah ia duga akan kembali seperti ini. Selalu dia yang berakhir mengingat tanggal penting mereka. Lima tahun lalu, Sasuke juga tak ingat, menyinggung-nyinggung apalagi. Setahun setelahnya, tidak ada di antara mereka yang ingat sampai Sakura menyadari keesokan paginya. Setahun kemudian, Sakura juga lupa karena dunia rumit perkuliahannya sebegitu menyita atensinya. Begitulah yang selalu terjadi dari tahun ke tahun sampai akhirnya Sakura menyerah dan tidak lagi menganggap bahwa hari jadi merupakan tanggal yang begitu penting. Di antara dirinya dan Sasuke ada yang mengingat saja dia sudah syukur.

"Iya, Sasuke-kun. Sabtu yang menyenangkan, ya."

Sakura beranjak dari dekapan Sasuke, memulai tanda-tanda _not-in-the-mood_-nya. Ia meraih kembali diktatnya setengah hati, mencari posisi nyaman dalam duduknya di lantai di depan Sasuke. Lima menit berlalu, dan Sakura sudah mulai tenggelam dalam bacaannya. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih memerhatikannya dalam diam tanpa ia sadari. Membentuk senyum kecil, Uchiha Sasuke berujar pelan.

"_Amor, amour, amore_."

Sakura menoleh.

"Eh? Kau bilang sesuatu, Sasuke-kun?"

Menghela napas, Sasuke hanya menggeleng pertanda tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Sakura mengangkat bahunya dan kembali pada bacaannya, memutuskan untuk tidak memperpanjang persoalan. Sasuke masih menatapnya, terus begitu, karena itulah yang ia lakukan ketika tidak menemukan hal lain yang lebih menyenangkan untuk dilakukan. Karena menatap Haruno Sakura saja sudah cukup baginya. Dengan hanya melakukan itu, sudah cukup bagi lelaki itu untuk menyampaikan bahwa meski tanpa Sakura sadari, Uchiha Sasuke sebenarnya jelas mengingat hari ini adalah hari peringatan mereka yang kali ketujuh. Begitu pula dengan tahun lalu, tahun-tahun sebelumnya, dan sampai kapan pun. Bahwa satu hal yang pasti;

Uchiha Sasuke selalu ingat, dan itu yang Haruno Sakura tidak pernah sadari.

SELESAI

[Hoah, haloooo! Hahahaha selesai juga setelah tiga jaman. Selamat hari SasuSaku 2015 yaa teman-teman. Ini kali keduaku ikut berpartisipasi. Semoga kalian suka, ya. Hehehehe makasih untuk kalian yang udah baca, apalagi sempet ninggalin review. Aku bakal seneng banget loh hehehe. Amor, amour, amore artinya sama by the way. Iya, cinta. Hahaha oya, aku juga nyelipin sedikit lirik dari Utakata Hanabi versi inggrisnya. Gak ada maksud sih, untuk spasi aja hahaha. Tadinya mau cuap2 panjang lebar, tapi ah sudahlah biarkan saja wkwkwk udah lupa juga mau bilang apa. Anyways sekali lagi, selamat hari SasuSaku yaaaaaaaaa! Senang banget mereka akhirnya canon ahihihihi :'D]

alpendays.


End file.
